Tanz mit dem Feuer
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Malaysia. Viele Probleme im Red Bull Team. Sebastians Enttäuschung und seine Wut über die Vorfälle mal etwas anders... / Verdammt, ich will ihnen eins auswischen. Chris, dem Team, der Presse… Schließlich ist ja jetzt Schluss mit dem braven Jungen, der sich verbiegen lässt. Rücksichtslos. Schamlos. "Hör auf zu schmollen. Zeig ihnen, dass ein Weltmeister sich nicht so einfach beugt.


**Tanz mit dem Feuer**

_One Shot::_

_POV Sebastian_

* * *

„Gott, ich dreh durch…"

Murmelnd fahre ich mir durch die Haare, seufze laut auf, es kann sowieso niemand außer Heikki hören, der neben mir steht und sich an einem schiefen Lächeln versucht. „Ich würde dich gern hier raus schleusen, aber du weißt ja, bei so einer Feier…". Bernie hat geladen. Mal wieder. Zwar ist es dieses Mal _nur_ intern, mit den Fahrern und den Rennställen, trotzdem wird eine zeitweilige Anwesenheit schon erwartet. Ungeduldig schaue ich auf meine Uhr, bevor ich aufschaue und meinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen lasse.

Sobald ich sie sehe, keimt Wut in mir auf, vermischt sich mit der dauerhaft existierenden Enttäuschung und ich muss einen Moment an mir halten, das Glas nicht einfach an die Wand zu knallen. Christian. Adrian. Das Team. Nicht weit von uns entfernt sitzen sie an einem Tisch, unterhalten sich und lachen. Scheinheilig, als wäre die Welt wieder heile. Alles in Ordnung. Keine Differenzen. Nur Vertrauen.

Trocken lache ich auf, meide den verwunderten Blick Heikkis neben mir und greife nach einem weiteren Glas Champagner. Alles egal. Alles vorbei. Mit einem Ruck stürze ich den kribbelnden, viel zu warmen Inhalt des Glases runter und höre Heikkis „Willst du nicht endlich mal langsam machen? Ich verstehe dich ja, aber…" – „Halt einfach den Mund, bitte.", presse ich leise hervor, stelle das Glas wieder ab und versuche die nervtötende Musik zu ignorieren. Irgendein Disco Fox. Ein paar tanzen in der Mitte mit ihren Frauen, lange Kleider, Smokings.

Dass ich inzwischen etwas zu viel Alkohol intus habe, merke ich erst, als meine Hände zu zittern beginnen und mir viel zu warm ist. Mein Gesicht scheint zu glühen und möglichst unauffällig lehne ich mich an die Wand, öffne die Knöpfe meines Blazers und ohne es verhindern zu können, schweifen meine Gedanken wieder ab.

Das schwarze Schaf.

Enttäuschung von Red Bull.

Verwöhnter, erfolgsgeiler Bengel.

Die Predigt nach dem Rennen war unmissverständlich. Keine Skandale. Nichts, dass auch nur annähernd negativ in den Schlagzeilen aufgefasst werden kann. Meine Hand ballt sich zur Faust, wieder sehe ich zu ihnen rüber, spüre, wie der Hass mich innerlich zerfrisst. Nichts von den Worten, die sie immer gepredigt haben, war an dem Sonntag zu spüren gewesen. Als wäre ich im falschen Film. Ein Albtraum. Sie haben mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, mich ins kalte Wasser geworfen.

„Hör endlich auf, dir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.", versucht Heikki mich leise abzulenken, lehnt sich ebenfalls gegen die Wand und weigert sich seit Beginn des Abends strikt, mit den anderen zusammen zu sitzen und zu feiern. Ein feines Lächeln fliegt über meine Lippen, bevor meine Augen sich überrascht weiten.

Sie ist auch hier?!

Ein kurzer, verwunderter Blick zu Heikki, der sie ebenfalls entdeckt hat und genauso überrascht aussieht.

Wieder schaue ich zurück, auf die andere Seite der Tanzfläche. Lächelnd unterhält sie sich mit ein paar anderen aus ihrem Team, lacht, strahlt und sieht absolut umwerfend aus. Ihr Kleid ist gewagt, viel zu kurz und reicht ihr nur wenige Zentimeter über den verlockenden Hintern. Schwarz. Ärmellos. Funkelnd.

Einen Moment zögere ich, sehe dann langsam an ihren unendlich langen Beinen runter, bis ich an den schwarzen, tödlich aussehenden High Heels ankomme. Mein Gott, geht es mir durch den Kopf und ich fahre mir erneut durch die Haare, heue Abend hat sie wirklich an nichts gespart. Langsam wandere ich wieder höher, stocke an ihrer Taille, den Brüsten im viel zu einladenden Dekolleté und ihren Lippen…

Ihre braunen, strahlenden Augen blitzen mir entgegen, schon längst hat sie mich fixiert, das Gespräch mit ihren Kollegen aus Ferrari aufgegeben. Erst, als ich ihr freches Grinsen bemerke, fange ich an, mir Gedanken zu machen, doch da ist sie bereits in der Menge verschwunden.

Enttäuscht blicke ich wieder zu Heikki, der mit seinem Handy hantiert. Genug Zeit, um meine Gefühle zu sortieren. Was macht sie bloß mit mir? Der Hass, die Enttäuschung… verschwunden. Meine Hände kribbeln, wollen an ihrem kurzen Kleid anlegen und sie zum Schreien bringen… Seufzend fahre ich mir über das Gesicht. Sie ist Tabu, zu viele Schlagzeilen, zu viel Skandal. Etwas in mir macht Klick. Meine Hände verschwinden von meinem Gesicht, ein kleiner Gedanke.

Oh verdammt, ich will ihnen eins auswischen.

Allen. Chris, dem Team, der Presse…

Schließlich ist ja jetzt Schluss mit dem braven Jungen, der sich verbiegen lässt.

Rücksichtslos. Schamlos.

Mein Handy klingelt. Eine SMS, die mich in meinem Vorhaben mehr als bestätigt. Sie ist von ihr.

**Hör auf zu schmollen. Es wird Zeit, sie ein bisschen zu schocken, nicht? Zeig ihnen, dass ein Weltmeister sich nicht so einfach beugt. ;-***

Mir wird heiß und kalt. Natürlich weiß sie, wie ich fühle. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, immer und immer wieder. Am Telefon, auf dem Hotelzimmer...

Der langsame Song bricht ab, verwundert schauen die Gäste auf, halten in ihrem Tanz inne, auch andere werden aufmerksam. Ein anderes Lied beginnt. Ein anderer Beat. Kopfschüttelnd ziehe ich mit meinen Worten Heikkis Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. „Sie ist total verrückt.".

[Einmal zu youtube bitte. ;) /watch?v=6s7SQVM7PwI ]

Sie taucht wieder auf. Steht mir gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der Tanzfläche, hebt langsam ihre Hand und bedeutet mir mit ihrem Finger, ich solle zu ihr kommen. Zuerst hadere ich noch mit mir, bis der Alkohol und ein kurzer Blick in ihre Augen mir den Rest geben.

Skandal? Sollen sie haben.

Alles egal. Alles vorbei.

In rhythmischen Schritten bewegt sie sich über die Tanzfläche, hält direkt auf mich zu, während ich mich meines Blazers entledige und die Krawatte lockere. Zeit, die Stimmung mal etwas aufzuheizen.

In der Mitte treffe ich auf sie. Die anderen Paare stehen immer noch verdutzt auf der Tanzfläche, haben keine Ahnung, wie man sich richtig bewegt, dazu tanzt. Meine Hand wandert an ihre Hüfte, erst zögerlich, doch als sie ihre Hüften verführerisch kreisen lässt, knallt in meinem Kopf eine Sicherung durch. Egal, was die anderen denken. Nur sie ist wichtig. Kann mir geben, wonach ich verlange.

_Ruf mich nicht an, ich bin tot,  
meine Haut grün, die Augen rot,  
lad mich nicht ein, denn da wo,  
ich hingehe regnet es bloß._

Keiner versteht die Worte, den Songtext, bis auf die wenigen Deutschen unter uns. Wie sie und ich. Kein Zufall, dass sie dieses Lied ausgewählt hat. Leise lacht sie, ihr Kichern jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, lässt mich an letzte Nacht denken. Sie weiß ganz genau woran ich denken muss, legt einen Arm um meine Schultern und bewegt sich mit mir im Takt, bevor sie ihren Blick hebt und mir den Atem raubt.

_Deine Augen machen bling bling  
und alles ist vergessen…_

Wir gehen weiter, es wird eindeutig und inzwischen kann ich mir ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Meine Hände an ihrer Hüfte wandern weiter in Richtung Süden, bleiben auf ihrem wohlgeformten Hintern liegen. Kurz kneife ich zu, genieße ihr leises Aufkeuchen und zufrieden sehe ich, wie ihre Atmung sich beschleunigt, während sie einen bissigen Ausdruck in den Augen bekommt und sich mit einem Mal umdreht.

Automatisch wandern meine Hände zurück an ihre Hüften, ich passe mich ihren Bewegungen an und merke zu spät, worauf sie aus ist.

Shit. Kleines Miststück.

Immer wieder reibt ihr Hintern über meinen Schoß, macht mich langsam aber sicher verrückt, bis sie sich halb umwendet und mich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen mustert. Rache ist bekanntlich süß, aber das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen.

Ruckartig ziehe ich sie zu mir, ganz dicht, verschmelze mit ihr und gebe ab sofort den Ton an. Eine Hand befindet sich an ihrer Hüfte, lässt ihr keinerlei Freiraum, während die andere ihren Oberkörper an meinen presst. Ihr linker Arm legt sich um meinen Hals, sie weiß nicht wohin, ist gefangen. Nach wenigen Sekunden entspannt sie sich, passt sich meinen Bewegungen an und wie betäubt lehnt sie sich an meine Brust, fährt mit ihrer Hand über meine Wange, liebkost sie, dreht dabei ihren Kopf, der auf meiner Schulter liegt, in meine Richtung. Ihr heißer Atem streift mich, ein leises Keuchen meinerseits, bevor ich mit ihr in die Knie gehe, langsam wieder hochkomme, ihre Hüften kreisen lasse…

Meine rechte Hand löst sich von ihrer Hüfte, wandert weiter nach unten und zieht das schwarze Kleid ein Stück hoch. Nur soweit, dass ich an ihren freigelegten Schenkel komme. Nur soweit, dass ich ihr ein leises Wimmern entlocken kann. „Bastard!", faucht sie mir entgegen. „Kleines, liebst du das nicht so an mir?", raune ich ihr ins Ohr, bevor ich sie mit einem Ruck umdrehe und ihr rechtes Bein anwinkele. Überrascht schaut sie mich an, legt ihre Arme um meine Schultern, da ihre Beine nachzugeben drohen. Schon lange hat sie die Kontrolle über diesen Tanz verloren, gibt sich nur noch mir hin, folgt mir.

Meine linke Hand hält ihr Bein weiterhin oben, während die andere in ihren Rücken fährt und sie oberhalb ihrer Hüfte festhält. Einer unausgesprochenen Aufforderung folgend, lehnt sie sich langsam zurück, ihre langen braunen Haare fallen zurück und sie offenbart allen Zuschauern den Blick auf ihr freigelegtes Dekolleté. Ruckartig ziehe ich sie wieder zu mir hoch, als ein kleiner Funke von Eifersucht mein betäubtes Gehirn alarmiert. Sie ist mein. Ihre Brüste, ihre Beine, ihre Lippen… alles gehört mir.

Schwer atmend sieht sie mir in die Augen, lässt mich wild werden. Unschuldig, süß, willig. Mit dem letzten Rest, der von meinem Verstand übriggeblieben ist, weiche ich von ihren Lippen ab, verzichte auf einen Kuss, der mich dazu bringen würde, hier auf der Tanzfläche über sie herzufallen. Stattdessen geht sie wieder in die Offensive, entledigt mich meiner Krawatte und öffnet ein paar weitere Knöpfe meines weißen Hemdes. Die Krawatte verschwindet irgendwo hinter ihr, alles egal, Hauptsache sie macht weiter. Ihre Hand fährt über meine freigelegte Brust, fährt in das Hemd, legt sich über mein rasendes Herz. Ein freches Grinsen ihrerseits, bevor sie mich wieder mit ihrem Blick fesselt und meiner besitzergreifenden Hand ihr Bein entlockt. Ein paar letzte Takte, der dröhnende Beat vom Bass fährt durch unsere Körper, bevor das Lied zu Ende geht.

Langsam kehre ich in die Realität zurück.

Schwer keuchend, meine zitternden Hände liegen auf ihren Hüften und es mir gleichtuend, löst sie schwerfällig ihren Blick von meinem, um über die versammelte, stumme Menschenmasse zu schauen.

Heikki. Perplex, überrascht, aber breit grinsend. Fröhlich streckt er mir seinen erhobenen Daumen entgegen.

Das Team. Chris. Geschockt. Erstaunt. So kennen sie mich nicht. Sind zu keiner Reaktion fähig.

Zufrieden greife ich nach ihrer Hand und ziehe sie hinter mir her von der Tanzfläche. Keine Sekunde länger halte ich es hier aus, ich muss sie endlich spüren, schreien hören, nach diesem Tanz.

„Und jetzt, Kleines, wirst du für deinen verdammt gut aussehenden Hintern bezahlen."


End file.
